Tenko Matsuki
Tenko Matsuki (マツキ テンコ) is a kunoichi from Soragakure. Backstory During her first day in the Academy, Tenko took a liking to a boy, Yoru, and soon fell in love with him. She was always a good student and strove to become stronger, in hopes that Yoru would finally notice her and start liking her back. One day, when she was training in a forest, Tenko saw Aki being bullied and recognized her as her classmate. Too scared to intervene, she hid behind a tree and watched as the scene played out, ready to comfort Aki when the bullies went away. However, Tenko was surprised after seeing Aki bravely stand up to her bullies and make them run away in fear. After this event, Tenko started admiring Aki and saw her as a role model, wanting to become someone just like her. Tenko would often observe Aki, and one day, when Aki discovered Tenko spying on her, offered to become friends with her. Over the following years, Aki's friendship and guidance helped Tenko become more confident, and also slowly develop into her own person. Tenko was heavily shocked and dejected when she found out that Yoru liked Aki, and the two of them started become more and more distant. Eventually, Tenko sorrowfully admitted to Aki what was happening and said that she wasn't sure if the two of them could remain friends, but assured Aki that she didn't hate or blame her, and that was her own fault for "not being able to be as good as Aki". Despite Aki's pleads, Tenko left her alone, apologizing. Personality Tenko is a very friendly and kind girl. At first she can be judged as timid and meek, but with her friends, she shows a very outspoken and extroverted personality, something she has displayed mainly with Aki, Kagemaru Kageyama and Haruki Aichi, and in Part II, with her other friends of Soragakure. She always works hard to achieve her goals, and she even admitted herself that when she knows that someone believes in her or is in need, she works even harder. In the Academy, all her teaches praised her for her good behavior. Tenko has been in love with Yoru since the first time they met. This was probably due to the fact that their opposite personalities (Tenko being a respectful and polite girl, and Yoru being a bold troublemaker who is not afraid to scream whatever he thinks) amused her. Around him, Tenko's personality changes drastically: she becomes completely red, stutters every time she manages to get words out, and in the end, always ends up running away and screaming, all of which is often used for comical purposes. Yoru was also the reason why Tenko, reluctantly, ended her friendship with Aki. Even though in the start of Part I, Tenko and Aki were not friends anymore, Tenko was shown to still admire and care for her a lot, even saving her (and her teammates) during the Second Stage of the Chunin Exams. After the end of the exams, the two of them became friends again. Tenko is extremely loyal to her companions and village and respects her superiors. Appearance Tenko has pale fair skin, in contrast with her black eyes and also black hair, which has a tint of dark purple. Her hair is cut in a waist-lenght hime-style during parts I and II, but during her childhood, it reached her shoulders and her bangs were messier. By adulthood, her hair is still long, with her bangs framing the sides of her face. In Part I, she wears a short light purple kimono with flower patterns (pansies and zinnias) in it and by the end, slits on the sides. Tenko also has black shorts, with two shuriken and kunai holsters on the sides, blue shinobi sandals and the standard Soragakure forehead protector. By Part II, she wears a sleeveless purple top with a skirt that stops right before her knees and is of a mix between pink and purple, with flower patterns (daisies and daffodils) similar to the ones she wore in Part I, and shorts underneath it. Abilities Medical Ninjutsu and Chakra Control In Part I, Tenko was not too good in healing, but learned it during the time-skip with Aki's help, and so, is very efficient with it by Part II, being able to heal severe wounds, tell the severity of an injury through some observation and aid in certain surgeries. Tenko is also able to create types of poison and antidotes. As a medical-nin, Tenko has great control of her chakra. Trivia * The flower patterns Tenko wears have meanings in them. In Part I, she had pansies and zinnias: pansies represent thoughtfulness, remembrance, while zinnias serve as a reminder to never forget absent friends (both being references to her relationship with Aki). In Part II, she had daisies and daffodils: daisies represent innocence, while daffodils symbolize new beginnings (a reference to her relationship with Aki). * Tenko decided to become a medical ninja due to Aki's influence.